User blog:Wassboss/Outlaws vs Yakuza
Yakuza: Japan's equivilent of the mafia Vs Outlaw: The famous wild west villians Who is deadliest Edges Bowie knife vs Nunchuck: The bowie knife can be thrown and is more lethal.Edge Bowie knife Walther P38 vs Colt revolvers: The outlaws can fire there colts faster than the yakuza can fire there walther and there are two of them.Edge Colt revolvers Winchester rifle vs Sten: The sten has a higher rate of fire.Edge Sten Sai vs Bullwhip: The bullwhip is not lethal, the sai is.Edge Sai Dynomite vs Ceramic grenade: The dynomite has a bigger blast radius. Edge Dynomite I think that the outlaws will win becuase of there faster shooting Yakuza.jpg|Yakuza Nunchucks 2.jpg|Nunchuck Walther p38.jpg|Walther P38 Sten.jpg|Sten Sai.jpg|Sai Ceramic grenades.jpg|Ceramic Grenade Winchester rifle Outlaws.jpg|Outlaws Bowie knife.jpg|Bowie Knife Colt revolvers.jpg|Colt Revolvers Whinchester rifle.jpg|Winchester Rifle Bullwhip.jpg|Bullwhip Dynomite.jpg|Dynomite 5 outlaws are walking through an abandoned town. Two of them are armed with Winchester rifles and the others with Revolvers. They all have bowie knives and bullwhips and one of them has a stick of dynamite. They were planning to loot this town but because it is vacant are just passing through. But they are not the only gang in this town. In an alley way nearby, 5 yakuza are beating up a civilian. One deals a particularly nasty blow with his nunchuck and knocks the poor man out cold. They then steal his belongings and leave him sprawled on the floor. They pick up their other weapons and head out into the street. Three of them are holding sten’s and the other two have Walther’s. As they walk out into the street they come face to face with the outlaw’s. Both gangs step back and eye up their opponents. They stay in this standstill for several minutes until the head outlaw tells his men to fire. The yakuza jump for cover and fire back. One of the outlaw’s takes aim and blasts a yakuza’s head off. (4-5) The other yakuza retreat and the outlaw’s chase after them. Two of the yakuza exchange glances and, turning round to face their attackers, open fire and kill one of the outlaw’s with their sten’s.(4-4) The yakuza split up and each head into different buildings. An outlaw enters and room that he saw a yakuza member go into but the man is nowhere to be seen. He senses something is not right but does not know what. Little does he know the yakuza member is hiding behind a barrel. He pops up and fires but the bullet only leaves a hole in the wall behind. The outlaw turns and pumps him full of lead.(3-4) The outlaw raises his gun in the air and shouts in victory. He turns around and finds himself facing down the barrel of a gun. The yakuza boss smiles and pulls the trigger blowing the brains out of the outlaw. (3-3) An outlaw walks into a saloon and looks around for danger. Not seeing anything he walks over to the bar and starts to drink a bottle of wine. He is so preoccupied with his drink, he doesn’t hear the yakuza thug behind him until it’s too late. The yakuza smashes his head in with a nunchuck.(3-2) The yakuza turns round and finds himself face to face with the outlaw leader. The yakuza tries to hit him with the nunchuck but the outlaw dodges it. He then punches the yakuza in the face knocking him down. Walking over to his fallen adversary he grins and pulls out a stick of dynamite. He pops it in the yakuza’s mouth and lights the end. He smiles and walks out the dynamite exploding behind him. (2-3) 2 outlaw’s walk into the bank chasing after tow yakuza members they saw. The yakuza in question are hiding behind an overturned table. One of them lights a ceramic grenade and throw it over the table, the grenade landing at the outlaw’s feet. It explodes, killing one and blinding the other. (2-2) One of the yakuza jumps up, Sai in hand. Running over to the helpless outlaw, he stabs him in the neck, hitting his jugular and killing him instantly.(2-1) The yakuza smiles and turns to see the outlaw leader strangling his teammate with a bullwhip.(1-1) The yakuza runs over to the outlaw and rugby tackles him to the floor. He tries to stab him with the Sai but the outlaw pushes him aside. He pulls out his Bowie knife and swings it at the yakuza who skilfully dodges it. The yakuza kicks the outlaw in the face, sending him crashing to the floor. The yakuza stands above him and smirks as he prepares to plunge the Sai into the outlaw’s unprotected chest. However the outlaw leader throws his knife and it hits the yakuza in the chest. The man drops his Sai and gasps for air and blood seeps out around the knife blade. The outlaw stands up and yanks the knife out, the blood squirting out and hitting him the face. The yakuza falls to the floor dead and the outlaw lets out a cry of “YEEEEEEEHAAAAAW”. Winner outlaw Expert’s opinion The Outlaws won because they could fire their weapons faster meaning they could kill the yakuza quicker than the yakuza could kill them. Category:Blog posts